Confession
by serenitydragonGX
Summary: my try at a naruto fic. somehow jiraiya is the perfect match for naruto for me.


Confession

"Erro-sennin, I..." Naruto started then trailed off. He opened his mouth to try again but the words seemed to be caught in his throat and nothing came out even as he moved his lips. Inside he cursed his body's inability to ignore his nerves. For the past three months he had been trying to tell him, but always it ended up like this. Him gasping like a fish out of water while trying to force his vocal cords to work then end up saying something silly, or doing something silly to distract the older man from the fact that he had been about to start one of their more serious conversations. He wasn't foolish enough to think that his teacher didn't notice his odd behaviour and it was causing awkwardness between them. He hated it and the fact that he was the cause.

Sitting a few feet away Jiraiya watched as his student struggled by himself. It would be much easier to close the distance between them and show him that his feelings were returned, that he didn't need to say anything, but he knew that this was something his student needed to initiate otherwise Naruto would never have confidence in their relationship. Still, it was so damn frustrating.

He sighed getting up from the soothing hot spring bath, seeing that the younger man wasn't about to say anything. He smirked upon noticing the small peek then blush that followed it as he looked away quickly.

When he was gone Naruto released the angry tears that he'd been holding back. Why couldn't he say what he wanted to shout for the whole world to hear? At times he felt that he was going to burst from his emotions yet he continued to do nothing. Why was he, Uzumaki Naruto, number one knuckleheaded, most surprising ninja hesitating in a situation that he had more than a right to declaring himself? Surely he had left those childish insecurities and fears of rejection in the past, especially here when he was with the one person who truly accepted him. The one who had seen him at his best and worst, seen his failures and successes and had stood by him through it all without once judging him and leaving his side despite many of his faults.

He clenched his fist hard nodding firmly once having come to a resolve. He would do it tonight. If didn't then he would not ever bring it up or act on his feelings in the future. Nodding once more he got up shivering slightly when the cool evening breeze brushed against his skin. He climbed of the bath picking up the soft towel and the pyjamas he intended to wear that evening. With deliberate slowness he dried and clothed himself before heading inside.

The cottage they were staying in for the time being was nestled within a mountain basin on the border between Fire Country and Mountain Country. It was the idea get-away place; remote and secluded with the closest village being two days away. It was small; two bedrooms, a kitchen, the spring bath and the sitting room; tidy a contrast to the man who called it home but most definitely his. There was something about the cottage that just summed up Jiraiya to Naruto.

He smiled fondly until he reached his destination. He paused for a second then knocked quickly before he could loose his nerve. The few seconds it took for him to answer almost made him bolt. A dozen thoughts and scenarios played themselves out in his mindscape, ranging from the unbelievably hilarious to the heartbreakingly tragic.

"Stop it," he hissed. "What's the worst that could happen? I mean, it's not like he'll kill you. He could just ...you know.., say you're confused and send you away with a pat on the head."

He didn't realise tears started filing his eyes as he spoke. No matter how much he had grown the fear of being rejected and abandoned had never left him. He was painfully aware of how lonely any existence without precious people could be. He did not want to go back to that life. Before Jiraiya, when everyone around him never paid him a second thought, content to believe those never faltering smiles even as they beat him down and never once bothering to look behind his mask knowing it was there and what it hid from the world. But Jiraiya had stopped; he'd looked at him and seen him, seen that he was in pain and stopped just for him. As long as lived Naruto would never forget all that the man who had become his mentor, best friend, confidant and advisor had done for him. Through all that he fell in love.

"You didn't come here just to cry on my door step, did you?"

He jumped, startled looking up to at the man who had pieced him back together when he was shattered and could now break him apart again. Jewel-like blue eyes, made large and more luminous by tears, met dark brown. Naruto smile tentatively, slowly shaking his head. "I ...Jiraiya, I...I love you," he finished weakly looking down and away from the other.

A gentle hand grabbed his chin and slowly tilted his head until he was looking up again. He found himself looking back into those eyes that held indiscernible emotions. Just as slow their owner lowered his head until it was level to his the captured his lips into gentle feather-light kiss. Lashes fluttered then closed. He felt like he was floating. A warm glow originated from his chest slowly spreading to the rest of his body making him feel lighter air. The kiss was tender, warm and very, very gentle. It held the answers to every one of his questions. Then, as soon as it started, the feeling disappeared. He made a distressed sound at the back of his throat.

Jiraiya chuckled softly as he leaned forward. "What took you so long, brat?" he teased, ignoring the whining tone in his own voice. "I was about to decide to just jump you." He grinned, leering lecherously. "I'm sure you'd have been much better able to express your self much better in bed; under me, writhing, moaning, screaming..."

"HENTAI!!!" Naruto screamed, a deep red blush spreading from his cheeks down his neck. Jiraiya was curious as to how far it spread. Meanwhile Naruto burst into happy laughter before throwing himself into the other man's arms. The other gladly caught him stumbling back into the bedroom, closing the door with his leg.

His swept him up into his arms and carried him to the bed and laid him in the middle of the soft mattress. He smiled stretching out beside his kitten. Fro a long while he just stared, eyes wandering all over his faces as though etching it into his memory; from those soft pink lips, delicate yet stubborn jaw line, high check bones and perched them the bluest eyes to ever exist, framed by dark lashes with golden tips to match his hair, topped off by perfectly arched eye brows. He reached over to trace three of the whisker marks that marred a perfect golden complexion. Most people likened him to a fox because of them and because of the Kyubi but Jiraiya thought he looked more like a cat, especially when coupled with his mischievous nature.

He redirected his gaze back to the expressive blue eyes. They held such unconditional, unfathomable love that Jiraiya doubted he could ever deserve.

"I love you," their owner whispered again.

**LEMON: **_Jiraiya/__Naruto_

_He closed the space between them enveloping the younger man in his embrace. "I know," he replied. And that was what Naruto truly needed to hear. Acceptance of what he had to offer wholeheartedly without demands for more or feeling obliged to do something in return. And Jiraiya felt no obligation for he loved the boy with the same intensity. However he did feel humbled that a person with such a pure heart would find something in him worth loving._

_He claimed his lips once again. This time it was more urgent, more desperate. He fuelled all his hunger into it; his desire; his gratitude; his love for the blond. He said with his lips, his body what he could not say out loud. It was in the way he held him, firm yet tender as if he might break when he was probably the most powerful ninja alive. But he needed more; to feel his skin against his, to taste ever inch of his skin, to join the both to hear him cry out his name in the throes of passion. He undid the buttons on the p.j shirt and removed them following up with the trousers then removed his own robe and threw them to the floor. He leaned back and stared at the blond, spread beneath him; hot, flushed and aroused, like an erotic pagan sacrifice. He a man's and woman's dream and only the Sannin had ever got to see the reality._

_Naruto felt heat rise wherever those eyes drifted, burning with lust so that they were glowing amber in the soft lighting. His nerves were raw, with anticipation that the slightest brush could inflame him. He ached with an intense need that only the other man could satisfy. He shivered a hot heavy body covered his. Breath caught in his throat as a hot mouth descended on his neck scattering kisses and gentle nips as it move downwards and rough hands caressed him slowly tracing the contours of his abs, brushing dark sensitive nipples. His body arched into his seeking the heady sensuous heat from the body above his as he gave himself to the pleasurable ministrations of the other man. He gasped when a moist tongue lapped his taut nipple._

_He moved lower tracing the path down his body with his mouth with his fingers and tongue, tasting him, claiming him, inching closer to his goal. He drew a deep breath inhaling the intoxication scent of his arousal and slowly he licked the base tasting the warm fluid that was seeping from the tip of his penis as his tongue swirled around tasting, teasing, drawing gasps and urgent growls. He found the soft sack and drew it into his mouth rolled the hard balls around his tongue. His lover's scent, taste and pleading cries inflamed him, sending currents to his groin where he was hard and aching. Every teasing stroke of his tongue teased him also and every moan, gasp and whimper he coaxed from his lover brought him closer to the edge of his control. His finger found the tight ring of muscles guarding the warn passage of his lover's body. Only the slight__ stiffening was indication of discomfort as he slipped it in. Muscles clenched around his finger as he stroked the inside of the hot tight carven._

_He arched his body into the hot sweetly torturous mouth and rode the finger stretching and filling him. Incomprehensible sounds spilled from his mouth demanding and pleading for release that his only his lover could give. Sparks filled his vision when the finger found the bundle of nerves inside him. Just as soon as it started the finger was joined by another then one and then they withdrew to be replaced something bigger pressing slowly past the ring of muscles into his body. He tensed as he was painful stretched. Tears slipped through closed lids dampening his lashes. A gentle thumb wiped them away followed by a soft kiss on his cheek. His eyes opened meeting with concerned brown eyes of his love._

"_Shhh, relax I've got you," he whispered seeing the blues eyes turn smoky with pain. He bit back a groan of frustration as his trembling only inflamed him more. Tentative hands reached for his chest, they fluttered uncertainly as if trying to push him away before sliding up and moved behind his neck then pulled him down into a kiss. It started gently, soothing and calming coaxing the younger man into accepting his weight and the pressure within him then grew more intense and desperate as tongues battled for dominance. The body under him relaxed and Naruto lifted his hips slightly in a silent permission. Jiraiya didn't need more prompting. He moved slowly watching the expression of on his face and building the tempo as his body adjusted to accommodate his. He flexed his body as he thrust into him lifting the other's hips so that he could touch the spot inside that would bring pleasure to his lover. Muscles griped and clenched around him as thrust over and over into body intent on sating his hunger._

_A chocked sob escaped his mouth. His whole frame shuddered. He wrapped his legs around Jiraiya's waist, rising to meet every thrust. He cradled his head to his neck holding on half fearful, half eager to feel where the feelings sweeping him away were taking him. His heart pounded wildly within his chest, his blood rushed through him scorching like molten lava roaring in a wild sound that mingled with his own and his lover's cries. He could feel something building bigger, brighter wilder threatening to drown him until he thought he could not handle such an intense feeling. Then a hand wrapped around him and it unravelled._

_He screamed. He was vaguely aware of Jiraiya doing the same. All his other sense shut down. All he could do now was feel; the hot body holding him, the burning glow that removed him from reality._

**END LEMON**

The tight hot coil that had building between them released bathing the in its pure molten heat. They cried out for each other as wave after wave for heat rippled through them. They trembled, in a world of pure feeling, holding on to each other as the only anchors to reality. And they held on long after the incredible rush had passed. A soft, warm glow lingered around them and they simply basked in the aftermath of what they'd just shared.

It seemed like forever before Jiraiya moved gently slipping out of his lover's body. Naruto sighed briefly tightening his grasp on the other man before reluctantly releasing him. The weight rolled off him. Jiraiya had to resist jumping back onto him when he gazed down a the deliciously debauched picture him presented laying there, sated covered in his own cum. Instead he swept him into his arms and carried him to the bathroom.

Naruto winced when he was set down. He glared when Jiraiya sniggered, a satisfied smirk gracing his face. His shifted his weight as he stepped into the shower and under the spray of cool water. The delicious bittersweet ache as moved sent shivers up his spine. He liked it; the evidence and reminder of how the other man had loved him but he certainly not going to tell him especially when he looked so smug at his discomfort. He couldn't prevent his own contented smile. He peeked at him shyly from beneath dark lashes before ducking his head and looking away.

"Just so you know," he mumbled into the older man's chest, when he joined and embraced him under the shower, "we're not doing that again until I can walk properly so don't get any ideas." His warning earned him an amused chuckle. "Just for that you get to inform Tsunade-hime of your new status."

Jiraiya threw his head back and laughed. He lowered his head for a kiss.

"I'm serious. Hmm, Gaara too, now that I think about it." Naruto added.

Jiraiya blinked. Naruto's face remained serious.

"NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!"

The scream was followed by loud joyous twinkling that echoed through the valley.

Hundreds of miles away in the great shinobi village of Konohagakure no Sato the blonde super strong Sannin and Hokage of said village woke with a jerk knocking over her precious bottle of sake and some paper work. She caught the faint whisper of the anguished scream drifting on the breeze. Her brow twitched.

"What ever you did," she hissed menacingly scowling at the priceless liquid spreading on her desk spoiling more paperwork, "I'll make sure you won't walk for a week."

In Suna a similar village its red haired Kazekage shot up suddenly as a rush of unfamiliar protectiveness came over him. He looked around his office curiously. Only one thing had ever stirred such intense emotion from him. He searched his city for the familiar chakra signature of his blond friend. When he found none he scowled darkly causing his ANBU guards to shiver uneasily.

"Someone had better not laid a hand on my Naruto," he stated.

Alas, one extremely perverted Sannin already had and was planning on doing just that and a lot more other things in the future. But he could not help the faint shiver of dread that crawled up his spine.

_AN: I know the last bit is out of place but I couldn't stand leaving my Tsu-chan and Gaa-kun out._

_PS: Do you think I should write a sequel? If anyone wants to they can too. _


End file.
